User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown Part 8!
Chapter Eight Two days 'till Christmas... Everyone had cabin fever by the time Alex told them to gather around. It was dark, around 10:00 P.M., and they were itching to leave. Nevertheless, the group gathered around Alex’s desk, which was littered with papers. “These,” Alex spoke, “are reports of strange behavior.” He slid a trio of papers towards Domitron and Order, who were in front of him. Gingerly reaching out, the female brunette grabbed a single paper and read it quickly. ‘Winslow was seen with loads of explosives. Nothing could prove if they were legal or stolen, but the user was strangely unresponsive and withdrawn. Nico expresses concern.’ Order paled and quickly set the report down. “Wins…” “Winslow was taken!?” Rengeki cried out, looking stricken. She seized the nearest report. “Nico’s gone, too…” Soon, everyone was looking at the reports with growing horror. Twenty, if not more, wikians were gone; they were replaced with soulless robots and left inside the jail. A jail that was surrounded by harsh, cold wilderness. Narrator was rapidly scribbling names down on a sheet of notebook paper, looking disturbed. He muttered unintelligibly under his breath. Alex paced back and forth across the room. “We can’t trust anyone aside from ourselves. There’s no telling who’s real and who’s fake,” he said. Order bit back a choked sob. They all fell silent. “I can’t sit around anymore. Alex, come on,” Pig Master declared. Before Alex could even process his words, Pig grabbed the owner and dragged him out of the office. Narrator grabbed his notes and followed them along with everyone else. Order and Domitron hastily stopped the guards from doing anything as they exited the building. Pig thrust open the front doors and nearly shoved the confused man in his grasp out into the cool night. “Get in,” he commanded, pointing to their stolen van. Sighing, Alex obeyed without much complaint. Pig nodded coldly at the others and they piled in. The determined boy gripped the steering wheel tightly as he started driving. “What are you doing?” Domitron asked hesitantly. “Using myself as bait. We go to the neighborhood and draw out our main man. Then, we use what we can to beat him up!” Pig informed them. “I have several questions,” Rengeki chimed in. “Starting with this: How are we supposed to fight if we don’t have WEAPONS?!” “We’ll just grab something in the yard or whatever!” Master hissed. “Your anger is justified, but unwise. Maybe we should-“ Order yelped as she was cut off. “The longer we wait the more of our friends get taken from us! Two days! We have about TWO DAYS before everyone we ever loved is ripped from our lives! Stuck in that STUPID JAIL surrounded by DEATH AND MISERY! THE JAIL WE LEFT WITH AN OBVIOUS ESCAPE ROUTE! THEY WON’T LAST LONG OUT THERE, GUYS. IF WE DON’T ACT NOW, THEY’RE DEAD.” His voice rose in volume, but also shook with the threat of tears. Everyone was close to crying, if they weren’t already. Rengeki and Order had hot, salty tears rolling down their cheeks. Pig looked down, ashamed. “I-I’m sorry… I’m just… really scared…” He whispered. “We understand,” Alex said with gentle warmth. They all fell into a hush, muted silence. ---- The clock read eleven thirty in the afternoon by the time Pig silently pulled up in front of Domitron’s house. “Are we sure he’s in there?” Domitron checked nervously. He wasn’t liking the idea that the worst man alive was pretending to be him. “He has to be. You’re the only one out of the original group here that isn’t behaving emotionlessly in public, here,” the MC:SM Wikia’s owner informed. “Order and I will go in first, so make sure it’s safe,” Pig stipulated. Said female looked very nervous, but followed Pig’s lead as he exited the van. Narrator, however, was having none of it. “No. Absolutely not. She is not going. She’s the smallest out of all of us! Noodle arms, Pig Master, she has noodle arms!” He protested, looking very alarmed and frenzied. Order looked at herself. “Fair enough,” she said, right as Pig said “Too bad, she’s coming. We need tiny for stealth.” “Also,” Rengeki said sternly, “your rights to come along, Narrator, are revoked for insulting Ordy over there.” Narrator blushed and turned away, huffing. At least, that’s what Domitron thought the red on Narrator’s face was. The remaining group members waited quietly in the van and watched as Pig and Order grabbed a metal candy-cane from Domitron’s yard. Pig pulled out a key, given to him by Alex, that would unlock the door, and proceeded to do just that. The two kids glanced at one another, nodded, then stepped inside. They waited. The plan was to subdue the man silently and stealthily, and then go take out the robots. Not wanting to cause a ruckus, only two of them were able to go. So they waited. And waited. Minutes went by. Everyone was nervous, sweating and displaying nervous ticks. Then they heard screaming. All of them raced out of the car, worried. Narrator was almost to the door when it swung open, nailing him right in the face. He fell back down the steps at an angle, groaning. A man with a mask, thick hoodie, and baggy pants was standing there. In his hand was a shiny, metallic pistol. Right beside the barrel of the gun was a young girl. More specifically, Order, shivering and crying. Her lip was bleeding and she had new cuts on her face. Right behind the man emerged what at first glance looked like Georgia, but closer inspection revealed dull, lifeless eyes and small cracks outlining where joints would be. A robot. In the fake Georgia’s grasp was a squirming Pig Master, bruised and bloodied. “Well, lookie what we’ve got here… my favorite escapees!” The man cried, grinning slightly. Everyone was frozen in shock. “I’m gonna be straight here. Since you’re all not playing nice, I wont either. Get out of my way, let me get into that little van of yours, and let me go, or else little miss hero and mister bravery over here are as good as death.” Alex backed off quickly, along with Slayer. Narrator quaked slightly, but then sagged as if his will to fight had left him. Domitron and Rengeki couldn’t move. They couldn’t understand how everything had gone so wrong. Foolish. They’d been rash and foolish. Suddenly, Pig started screaming in agony. Small wisps of smoke rose up from the tips of Georgia’s fingers, tightly wrapped around the captive boy’s wrists. He was being burned. “Move or I shoot the girl next!” The man barked. Pig’s screams rose to a higher pitch. Slayer moved and yanked Rengeki out of the way. Domitron was shocked out of his stupor and stumbled back. The robot and man grabbed their captives and dashed for the car. They were gone in seconds. Narrator stared at them with an odd, heartbroken expression. Rengeki fell to her knees. Alex shut his eyes and seemed to glare at the ground. Slayer shouted, crying. Domitron stared dully at the vanishing taillights. “We still have two days… I have two days to get her back,” Narrator whispered, his voice nearly dying on the last verse. They didn’t know what to think anymore. Category:Blog posts